Here We Come A-Caroling Extras
by Mercellis Chandlerance
Summary: A few additional carols if you wish for more than was found in the original collection. Enjoy!
1. Must Be Voldy

Who's got a face that's cold and white  
>Voldy's got a face that's cold and white<p>

Who comes around on a special night  
>Voldy comes around on a special night<p>

Special Night, face that's cold

Must be Voldy  
>Must be Voldy<br>Must be Voldy, Voldy Mort

Who wears boots and a suit of black  
>Voldy wears boots and a suit of black<p>

Who wears a long mask on his head  
>Voldy wears a long mask on his head<p>

Mask on head, suit that's black  
>Special night, face that's white<p>

Must be Voldy  
>Must be Voldy<br>Must be Voldy, Voldy Mort

Who's got no red cherry nose  
>Voldy's got no big red cherry nose<p>

Who laughs this way Mwahaha  
>Voldy laughs this way Mwahaha<p>

Mwahaha, mask on head, suit that's black  
>Special night, face that's white<p>

Must be Voldy  
>Must be Voldy<br>Must be Voldy, Voldy Mort

Who very soon will come our way  
>Volda very soon will come our way<p>

Eight bad spell-ees pull his broom  
>Voldy's bad spell-ees pull his broom<p>

Spell-ee broom, come our way,  
>Mwahaha, no no nose<br>Mask on head, suit that's black  
>Special night, face that's white<p>

Must be Voldy  
>Must be Voldy<br>Must be Voldy, Voldy Mort

Vada, Kedava, Avra, Crucio,  
>Imper, Rio, Impi and Icio<p>

Spell-ee broom, come our way  
>Mwahaha, no no nose<br>Mask on head, suit that's black  
>Special night, face that's white<p>

Must be Voldy  
>Must be Voldy<br>Must be Voldy, Voldy Mort


	2. Away in a Manor

Away in a manor,  
>No crib for His bed<br>The evil Dark Lord  
>Laid down His vile head<p>

The stars in the bright sky  
>Looked down where He lay<br>The evil Dark Lord  
>Asleep in the manor<p>

The mudbloods are wailing  
>The poor Baby wakes<br>The evil Dark Lord  
>No crying He causes<p>

I love Thee, Dark Lord,  
>Look down from the sky<br>And stay by my side,  
>'Til victory is nigh.<p>

Be near me, Dark Lord,  
>I ask Thee to stay<br>Close by me forever  
>And hate me I wish<p>

Bless all the Death Eaters  
>In Thy vile care<br>And take us to victory  
>To live with Thee there<p> 


	3. Auld Lord Mort

Should auld hatred be forgot,  
>And never brought to mind?<br>Should auld hatred be forgot,  
>And Auld Lord Mort!<p>

For Auld Lord Mort, the Dark,  
>For Lord Mort,<br>We'll take a cup o' death yet,  
>For Auld Lord Mort.<p> 


	4. Three Lords of Darkness

We three lords of Darkness are  
>Bearing curses we traverse afar<br>Field and fountain, moor and mountain  
>Following yonder star<p>

O Star of wonder, star of night  
>Star with royal beauty bright<br>Westward leading, still proceeding  
>Guide us to thy perfect Dark<p>

Born a savior named Potter vile  
>Wand I bring to kill him again<br>Dark forever, ceasing never  
>Over us all to reign<p>

O Star of wonder, star of night  
>Star with royal beauty bright<br>Westward leading, still proceeding  
>Guide us to Thy perfect Dark<p>

Kedavra to offer have I  
>Murder owns a Dark Lord nigh<br>Prayer and praising, all men raising  
>Worship Him, Lord most high<p>

O Star of wonder, star of night  
>Star with royal beauty bright<br>Westward leading, still proceeding  
>Guide us to Thy perfect Dark<p>

Guide us to Thy perfect Dark

Death is mine, its bitter perfume  
>Breathes of life of gathering gloom<br>Sorrowing, sighing, bleeding, dying  
>Sealed in the stone-cold tomb<p>

O Star of wonder, star of night  
>Star with royal beauty bright<br>Westward leading, still proceeding  
>Guide us to Thy perfect Dark<p>

Glorious now behold Him arise  
>King and Lord and Sacrifice<br>Morsmordre, Morsmordre  
>Munchie to Mudblood replies<p>

O Star of wonder, star of night  
>Star with royal beauty bright<br>Westward leading, still proceeding  
>Guide us to Thy perfect Dark<p> 


	5. I'll Be Home For Raid-Time

I'm dreamin' tonight of a place I hate  
>Even more than I usually do<br>"And although I know it's a long road back  
>I promise you<p>

I'll be there for Raid Time  
>You can count on me<p>

Please have cold and deathly trees  
>And mudbloods under the desks<p>

Raid Time Eve will find me  
>Where the death dark beams<br>I'll be there for Raid Time  
>If only in my dreams<p>

Raid Time Eve will find me  
>Where the death dark beams<br>I'll be there for Raid Time  
>If only in my dreams<br>If only in my dreams


End file.
